


双子座刑事案调查组

by taurog_caleb



Category: Bandom, Gemini Club (Band)
Genre: Bottom! Tom, Detective AU, M/M, Main Gordon/Tom, OOC, Top! Gordon
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurog_caleb/pseuds/taurog_caleb
Summary: Tom和Gordon是芝加哥警察局的警探，而且还是搭档。同居使他们关系更加亲密，配合也更加默契。在芝加哥这个治安较差的城市中，两位警探破了一个又一个的案件...





	双子座刑事案调查组

**Author's Note:**

> 接《警探们的早晨》，严格来说《警探们的早晨》是本篇的番外，没想到完成的要比本篇早
> 
> 果然戈汤这个坑我是走不出来了，巨好吃！

【戈汤】警探AU

在一栋办公楼中，电梯处围上了警戒线。两部电梯全部停止运行，上班的人们不得不去寻找其它电梯来确保自己的正常工作。当然仍有一些人凑过去围观，但都被警方拦住并且带离现场。

两位警探到达了案发现场，一位是身着黑色皮夹克里面则套着一件卫衣，双手插在裤袋里，脸上还带着婴儿肥的黑发蓝眼Gordon Bramli警探，头发有些乱糟糟的，像是出门前随便抓了几把就急匆匆地赶过来。另一位Tom Gavin警探的打扮要比前一位正经许多，白衬衫加一件亚麻色的风衣，很是与他的金发相配，脸上的胡子显得比Bramli警探要年长很多，鼻梁上架着墨镜让别人无法从他的眼睛里读出什么。

“跟你说过多少次了，进到室内就不要戴墨镜了。”  
“我知道，不劳烦您提醒。”Tom避开Gordon伸向墨镜的手，自己取了下来，露出了深蓝色的眸子，墨镜放进了他衬衫胸前的口袋里。

他们越过警戒线，走进现场。在他们眼前的是躺在电梯地上，毫无生气的女人，她死了。这个女人有这金棕色的长发，嘴巴大口张着，一双漂亮的浅蓝色眼睛死死地盯着天花板，整个身体呈自然的姿态躺在地上。

“真是可惜了这么一位漂亮的女士。”Gordon说，“Isabella，有什么发现吗？”  
“当然有！”另外一位法医鉴定的女士蹲在死者的旁边，她与已经死亡的女士有那么一丝相似，除了Isabella那双娃娃般的大眼，“死者Elena Beckett，年龄27岁。刚开始我以为她是死于突发疾病，但我在后颈处发现一处细小的针口，经过鉴定是死于中毒身亡，而且不是自杀，是人为的，在她的身上可以发现挣扎的痕迹。”  
“很好，有目击人吗？”  
“有，Eric Morrison。他在边上跟警察谈话呢，一会就送进警局的审讯室，到时候可以询问他。”  
“呃好，谢谢啊！”  
“不用谢。”  
随即Tom和Gordon两人转身离开，Tom还没走出两米就被Isabella拉回来。

“怎么回事，这么晚才来？”  
Tom没有立刻回答，而是看向Gordon的方向。Gordon发现走在他身旁的人不见后转身寻找，结果两人对上眼了，他摆出表示自己很疑惑的姿势。Tom给Gordon使了个眼色，后者叹了口气然后比出了ok的手势。

“Gordon他赖床了。”  
Isabella有些不可思议地看着Tom。  
“他会赖床？”  
“Well...那还不是最糟糕的，前一天晚上他没睡好，早上起来后吃早餐的速度都比平时慢了几倍，所以......”Tom朝Gordon的方向看了几眼，Gordon正在来回踱步，头发揉的更乱了，“呃，算了不说了。”  
法医鉴定看着对方慢慢后退，然后转身走到Gordon那去。  
“.....绝对有问题。”

“Isabella找你干什么？”  
“还能是什么？就是问我们为什么会迟到。”  
“抱歉给你添麻烦了。”  
“下次不要玩这么晚就好了。”说完，Tom重重地拍了Gordon的背，试图让他清醒些。  
“噗——”  
“好了，现在我们去询问受害者的同事吧。”趁Gordon疼的低头之际，帮他把头发整理好。  
在黑发人的眼神中仿佛在说：我做错了什么。他想搭把手，没想到Tom先走了一步，抓空了。为了不失尴尬，Gordon把手慢慢地包成拳头收起来，才跟上对方。

“Elena是个优秀的同事，她心地善良。有一次开会时，我忘记带上了资料，要不是她看见我落在桌子上的优盘，我可能就被领导骂了，其实她本可以无视的。”一位同事说。  
“她很尽责，每次都是很晚才离开公司。”另一位同事说。

“跟她有仇？拜托，怎么可能，她绝对是我见过最好的人。”  
“跟她有仇的人我几乎想不到，她简直就是我们的开心果。”  
.  
.  
.  
Chicago警局内  
“所有她的同事都没有犯罪的嫌疑。”Tom将记录摔在了桌子上并叹了口气，“我们所知道的就是她昨晚加了班。”  
“先别叹气，我们还可以调取监控，看看她昨晚在干什么。”  
“好主意，是我们自己去还是找别人帮忙？”  
“Errrr...我觉得我们应该...”Gordon快速地扫了一眼周围，最后把目光落在正在吃着馅饼的Dan，“找Dan怎么样？”  
“我记得你一直都想把他拉进我们团队里。”  
“我知道啊，我只是想找他帮个忙，而且这也不算是拉进组里吧？”

Dan吃完馅饼后从身旁的桌子上抽出了一张手纸。  
“还是说…你想跟我一起？我们单独在一起的时间已经…”  
“Shut...”  
“够多了啊。”  
“…up!”  
“行吧。”  
“听着，你找谁帮忙都不关我事，但你只找Dan是不是有点太专一了？他也很忙的啊。”

擦完手后的Dan开始与旁边的同事唠嗑。  
“其实他拒绝我也不强求，而且他是自愿的。还是说...”Gordon以着让Tom觉得很怪异的眼神看着对方，“你吃醋了？”  
“没有。”Tom一口否定，“叫Dan来帮忙我不完全反对，只是跟你说一下。正好有个人帮你，你也有足够的时间让你的脑袋清醒清醒。”说着用左手弹了下Gordon的脑门随后离开。  
“啊！......听起来很有道理。”他揉了揉发疼的脑门看着正在离去的身影，“嘿！你去哪!!？？”  
“喝咖啡，要我帮你弄一杯吗？”  
“当然！要不你顺路帮我叫Dan过来吧。”  
这回Tom没有直接回答，而是转身离开。  
“就当你同意了。”

————————  
“嗨，Dan，你忙吗？”  
“让我猜猜，又是Gordon？”他靠在休息室的墙上，看着Tom手中的动作。  
“对，又是他。”Tom将咖啡粉倒入咖啡机里，打开了开关。  
“果然。最近也不是特别忙，都在搞一些繁琐的小事，而且我也没能接到一个大案件。”  
“你晚了一步。”他挖了两小勺白糖放入杯子里，唯独Gordon的那杯没有放。  
“对啊，那可惜了。不过在我比较无聊的情况下Gordon能找我来帮忙那我真是非常感激他的了。”  
Tom愣了一下，又继续手中的活。因为Dan刚刚的那一句话他给Gordon的杯子里加了一粒糖，正好咖啡机煮好了咖啡，他先把自己的杯子放进槽里，随后是Gordon的那杯。  
“那是件好事。”  
“是啊...”Dan注意到有一杯几乎没有放糖或者奶的咖啡拿了出来，“这杯是谁的？怎么什么都没有放？”  
“Gordon的。”Tom左手拿着Gordon的，右手拿着自己的走出休息室。Dan紧随其后。  
“那这咖啡是真的苦，为什么要这样子对他？平时你不是这样的。”  
“如果他昨天晚上的时候没有折腾到一两点钟，说不定我今天就不会这样。”  
“昨天他做了什么？”  
“去见了一个朋友，玩的很疯，完全忘了明天要上班。”  
休息室里Gordon的办公桌不远，他们很快就走到了正在趴桌子睡觉的Gordon的面前。Tom将咖啡放在他桌子上并且好心地敲了敲桌子，如果上司看到了这么一个场景那他十有八九肯定是完蛋的了。  
“祝你们谈话愉快。”说完Tom就带着诡异的微笑离开了。

Tom刚走不远，Gordon才慢慢起身。  
“早安，Dan。”他带着哈欠打招呼。  
“早安。”  
Dan注视着Gordon，Gordon看到桌上的咖啡后想都没想就拿起来喝了。液体刚刚接触到他的味蕾，大量来自味觉感官的信号涌进大脑里，大脑迅速做出反应，面部的肌肉瞬间挤成一团。随着更多的刺激，他不得不拒绝这种液体，手条件反射性地将手中的杯子扔在桌上。Gordon那聪明的大脑快速地思考了一番，决定用纸巾将液体喷出。上述动作完成后他又想到昨天有买一瓶水放在桌旁，看都没看一眼直接扭开瓶盖一饮而尽，大量的水稀释掉了刚才还有些残留的液体，这让他感觉好很多。这一系列的动作反应出来他内心的状态：这咖啡太他妈苦了!  
“清醒没？”Dan挑眉看着这有趣的一幕。  
“这他妈的是什么东西！”  
“咖啡啊。”  
“这简直比药还难喝！”  
“起码他还加了一粒糖。”  
“跟没加一样。”Gordon将“毒药”推走，“多亏了Tom让我完全清醒了。”  
“回头我会跟他说的。”

短暂的沉默...

“找我有什么事吗？”

“噢！是这样的！”Gordon如梦初醒，“我们调查案件的时候遇到了一些困难。”  
“Elena Beckett那宗案件？我听说了。”  
“是的，如果你愿意的话能帮我去调取一下她的监控吗？”  
Dan皱了下眉头。  
“你干嘛不自己去？”  
“这个呃...我和Tom有了点矛盾。”  
“嗯。”  
“在我们化解矛盾之前，只能先拜托你了。”  
“嗯。”  
“所以你答应帮我吗？”  
“嗯，我明白。”  
“什么？”瞬间Gordon有了一些不好的预感。  
“我明白，你们两个住一起总会有一些小摩擦。”越讲到后面Dan的语气就越来越往上飘，Gordon的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。很明显，如此简单的一句话从他口中就变了味，“我还是比较了解的，毕竟日久生......”  
“停！停一下！”在糟糕的成语出来之前Gordon及时打断了Dan，以免对方继续再暗示下去，“不要再说了。咋们直接一点，帮还是不帮？”

如果能继续再歪下去说不定Dan就能挖到猛料了，然而Gordon却把它板正了。  
最后在近10秒的沉默后...  
“行吧。”

“太好了！真是谢谢你了Dan！噢，不要露出那种表情，我可没有逼你。”  
“我又没有说我生气了。”  
“那就好。”Gordon起身拥抱了Dan，“我欠你一个人情。”  
“你欠的可多了。”他轻轻地挣开了对方的拥抱。  
“那我也尽量地在还啊，这你也不是不知道。”  
“好了好了，你赶紧去跟Tom解决你们两个之间的问题吧，我也得去申请调查令了，有什么事短信找我。”  
“好，祝你好运。”  
“你也是。”  
Gordon目送着Dan的离开。待人走远后他重新坐回椅子上，而目光也回到了那杯咖啡。

“一会儿偷偷倒掉好了。”

 

——TBC——


End file.
